charmeddestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Johnson
Sebastian is an only child, born to a female manticore and Derek Johnson. He is a half manticore, but is on the side of good. He is close friends with Wyatt and Chris Halliwell along with DJ Morris. He is also friends with the rest of the Halliwell kids. He is in love with Peyton Halliwell. History Childhood After giving birth, his mother had been raising him in The Underworld with her pack. However, she was vanquished by the Charmed Ones while out hunting another demon. The baby was then discovered and taken home by the sisters. At the manor the baby and Wyatt developed a friendship, to the shock of everyone else who believed him to be evil. Phoebe wasn't able to detect any evil in him and Paige believed that he was 'clay to be molded' thinking a good environment would deter him from demonic influences. His cries were able to alert other Manticores and a beast-like creature who kidnapped Piper Halliwell when he didn't get the child. While being held hostage by the beast, Piper discovered that it was actually the baby's father, Derek, who had been trying to save him from the Manticores in order to keep him from becoming one of them. He had stolen potions and demonic parts to save his son, though his efforts transformed him into a beast-like creature. Paige and Phoebe, who were unaware of the truth, allowed the Manticores to keep the baby and kill the beast in exchange for their sister. After almost dying, Derek became human again and told the Charmed Ones about what was really happening. The sisters then found the Manticores in The Underworld alongside the baby. Piper distracted the baby by playing a game of Peek-a-boo, causing the baby to temporarily shimmer away, and they vanquished the entire Manticore pack with potions. The Charmed Ones returned to the manor and prepared Derek with supplies to look after his son. Piper offered to bind his powers, however, Derek declined saying it will be his job to keep him good. The baby was playing with Wyatt in the playpen, but shimmered to his father when he was ready to leave. Derek then left with his son, intending to raise him as normally as possible. He often shimmered to the Manor when he was younger, making his dad panick. He quickly became friends with the older Halliwells. Before Season One Sebastian shares an apartment with DJ Morris. He is working at a sports store, not sure what he wants to do with his life yet. However, he does attend community college. He will often be found at the Manor with several of the Halliwells. Personality Sebastian is a prankster, like his best friend. He is funny and will flirt with anything in a skirt. He can be considered arrogant and dramatic. He has endless trust in his friends and likes arguing with Parker. He knows when to be serious, but will crack a joke anyway. He can be very manipulative and has a dark side. Sebastian doesn't get angry often and it takes a lot to get him there. Power and Abilities Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport from one place to another through shimmering. *'Sonic Scream:' The ability to unleash a high-pitch sonic scream. Manticores use this ability as a form of communication. *'Elasticity:' The ability to stretch certain parts of the body. Half-Manticores possess an elastic tongue. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. The Manticore baby was able to sense Wyatt when his mother took him to the attic. Abilities Sebastian is trained in hand to hand combat, like the rest of the Halliwells. His weapon of choice is a sword and can hold his own against mutiple opponets. He has good control of his powers and knows how to turn the sonic scream into a lower level banshee screen. Relationships Parents Sebastian doesn't have a good relationship with his dad. During his teenage years, he was rebellious and didn't think his dad understood him. Derek often watches over his son as best as he can, but the two's relationship wasn't the best. Wyatt, Chris, and DJ These three are his best friends. Suprisingly, it's the younger two (Chris and DJ) who are the more resposible ones. He's picked up on the older brother vibe from Chris and often acts like one towards all of the teens. Peyton Sebastian cares deeply for Peyton, but doesn't really know how to express it. They have flirty friends relationship, although he wants more. He doesn't know how to tell her and is afraid of rejection. Category:Demon Category:Good Category:Character